


And the Force Breathes Once Again

by theholychesse



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: ??? i suppose??, Evil Force, F/M, In Bed, Multi, Remember kids--dont go into the deep end of the pool, Rey-Centric, ah yes the holy trinity all together, i did this in 0.1 seconds, inspired by a tumblr post, link in the bottom thing, or rather. Actual Living Entity Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholychesse/pseuds/theholychesse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Force is alive. It is alive, but not quite sentient. It has no body, no soul, no mind, but it's there. It's there, it's always been there, and even after everything dies and the universe stutters to a stop, it'll still be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Force Breathes Once Again

The Force is strong. The Force is all pervasive, and it winds around every soul, every man and beast and plant and rock, and nestles inside each little creature, and it _hums._

 

The Force itself is a creature. Nay, a monster. It's a monster with no talons, no fangs, no physical body, but merely a presence, not even a weight, a presence on the tips of your bones, at the nuclei of each itty bitty cell, and at the ends of the synapses, the connections, the relationships which make you you. 

 

It is there, with not-fingers that ghost over your guts, your throat, your cheek, and it says in a not-voice how it loves you, and how you love it. The Force comes to you in the day and in the night, and in the empty, timeless space between star systems, and its not-teeth come to prod at your flesh, testing your softness, your malleability, and---What to do if it likes your taste?  
  
  
It eats. It eats and it eats and it eats, and you are gulped down until all that you are, all that you ever were, is a warm puddle of blood on a ground that will soon decay into nothingness.

 

You're told to be stronger than it. To be stronger than yourself, actually, but the both of you know who you must really protect yourself from.

 

You close your eyes, and dream of the smell of sweet incense, of the universe splayed in front of you, glorious and shining and bright, and of a book. A book, that, if you go past the introduction, you will be unable to stop reading, until your flesh has grown sickly green and bubbly and fallen off, and you are something that can no longer be called alive.   
  
  
You kick your leg in your sleep, and when you wake, Poe laments.

 

**Author's Note:**

> http://scraps-is-busy.tumblr.com/post/141989190769/jollysunflora-daxxglax-asgardreid heres the lonk


End file.
